


Monte Loves Clothes

by Thrunic



Category: Kazoops!
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Porn, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Gen, Masturbation, No Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Monte Kazoops is bored on a rainy afternoon in his room. He soon discovers a new way to have fun. Short, sweet, and fluffy porn without plot.
Kudos: 23





	Monte Loves Clothes

Monte is in his room, kneeling on his bed with his face pressed against the window. He is watching the rain fall to the ground and listening to the kerplinks and the kerploofs as the drops hit his window. _The rain sure is relaxing._

Monte's mom is busy downstairs doing grown-up stuff ( _She has a lot of paper, and there's no pictures, just writing._ ) His dad is taking Jimmy Jones, his pig and best friend, to the vet. He's not sure where his sister and grandmother are.

_I'm so happy to be wearing my warm sweater today,_ thinks Monte as his body is kept nice and warm by his soft clothes. He's wearing his usual clothes; which consist of a white and dark gray striped long-sleeve t-shirt covered by a blue and cyan zig-zag striped sleeveless pullover sweater, a pair of brown denim shorts with a prominent hem, white cotton socks, and blue high-top sneakers with white laces and a white front. Underneath, he has a snug pair of green cotton briefs with colorful dinosaurs.

As he shifts his face over to an unfogged portion of the window, he can feel his sweater rubbing his little nipples through his shirt. _That feels kind of good,_ thinks the bored boy as he stares out the window some more. A tuft of his brown hair dangles down in front of his eye and he pushes it to the side, not even noticing how his straight but abundant hair is insulating his forehead from the cold window pane.

Liking the feeling on his nipples, Monte brings one of his idle hands up to his chest, absent-mindedly rubbing the rough acrylic fabric over his nipples and enjoying feeling the scratchy fabric tickle his sensitive skin through the much softer t-shirt fabric. _My knees are getting a bit tired. I'm going to lie down for a bit, just so I can think of something fun to do._

He lies down on top of his made bed and lets his hands rub his sweatery chest as he tries to think of some good games. _It's so hard to think of anything fun to do._

Then another problem starts to assert itself. _My thingy down there is getting stiff. Why does it do that?_ He sends one of his hands down to his shorts to investigate while the other continues to play with his sweater. He plucks at his tiny tent, helping his stick lay flat up against his skin and making the tent less visible. Lifting his head up a few inches off the pillow, he thinks _That looks better. My shorts look just like normal. But why does it do that? And I'm feeling a little funny. It actually felt pretty good when I touched my shorts._

Always the curious fellow, Monte Kazoops keeps his hand down below and takes a hold of his member through his protective shorts, happy at how the warm denim and his favorite undies are keeping his most sensitive of areas warm and safe. As his other hand keeps rubbing his chest, he can feel the goodness flowing a bit to his thing as well as to his head. He's trying to find a good spot for his member, but it feels warm and happy pretty much wherever he puts it: whether it's sticking up towards his waistband, towards one of his hips, or down towards the bottom of his briefs. _My little thing sure is happy today._

Just then, Monte makes another discovery. _When I rub the bottom of my thing, it feels sort of good._ Happy at his discovery, he starts rubbing around, but it's hard to get much feeling through his wonderfully solid, privacy-protecting, cold-banishing, crotch-shielding, won't fall off even if you yank on them shorts. He tries some more, but something is missing.

He gets the idea to roll over onto his belly. After checking to make sure that his shoes are clean ( _They're squeaky clean_ ), he rolls over and now lies belly-down on his bed. A tingle of pleasure shoots from his thing right through his spine as his crotch makes contact with the blanket underneath. _That feels good._

The cute and increasingly happy and less bored boy instinctively thrusts his hips into his bed, and _Oh wow! This feels so great._ Monte closes his eyes so he can concentrate on the pleasure as he starts to thrust rhythmically into his clean clothes and his bed.

As his thing tingles with pleasure, his clothes start to feel even better. With each thrust forward, his clothes shift downward a bit, rubbing his soft skin, and Monte likes what he feels. When he relaxes, the clothes relax and shift back. There isn't as much friction, but he enjoys feeling the warm air move around and the friction there is does tickle a bit. He doesn't know what's better: the nice feeling on his thing or how wonderful his skin is feeling all over as it rubs inside his outfit, any vestiges of cold quickly vanishing. His long sleeve t-shirt mostly clings to his skin and doesn't have much feeling by itself, but the rough acrylic rubbing through feels just heavenly, especially since the soft cotton in between is protecting his delicate skin and even more delicate nipples. Down below, the denim rubs pleasureably against his less delicate thigh skin while the briefs protect the more sensitive parts.

Monte is so happy that he's forgotten all about how bored he was as he thrusts over and over again into his bed, his sneakers giving him a good grip on his blanket and helping him thrust harder. His world has shrunken to be just his clothes and his happy body inside, and he feels like he's the happiest kid on Earth.

With each push he feels even better. One hand is clenched on the side of his jean shorts, the other is clenching his blanket, and all the while he's rubbing his thing rhythmically, the denim sliding over the briefs to keep his delicate thing from chafing but letting him get loads of wonderful pressure and enough friction.

_I've never felt this good. It's just great! I'm feeling so good I'm feeling a little funny, like I'm going to wet myself._ Monte is unsure about what to do, and stops thrusting.

As the pleasure starts to ebb, he comtemplates: _I really do like how it feels, but I'd be so embarassed if I wet my super wonderful play clothes, and I'd get my bed wet too. Then again, no one is here right now to see me. I can have my fun, and clean up afterwards. It's so great that it'll be worth it. I'm not even sure if I'm really going to wet myself. And even if I am, it'll be fun._

His mind made up, Monte Kazoops quickly gets back into his rhythm, a soft ruffling of clothes being heard as an increasingly happy boy humps his bed fully dressed. He's starting to have trouble focusing as the pleasure builds, seemingly with no end. He doesn't notice how his eyes are shut closed or his hands are clenched into fists or even how his toes are all curled up inside his warm and cozy sneakers. His whole body is just too excited by what's happinging and even more enticingly what is going to happen.

As the endorphins flood Monte's brain with his first orgasm, he can't help but thrust erratically into his bed. His thing starts pumping as he feels a blissful warmth spread throughout his body. Waves of pleasure rush through his spine and down his member as he keeps rubbing against his clothes as hard as he can, the friction feeling better than ever.

It's all over after a few glorious moments as he goes still, only his rapid breathing and quickly beating heart indicating that he's alive. _Wow!_ That is all that he can think as he just lies there panting for a solid minute. _That was great!_

As the memory of him possibly wetting himself returns, he rolls over onto his back and probes his shorts. _Perfectly dry. I didn't have anything to worry about._

After relaxing for a few more minutes, the sounds of his parents and an *oink* from Jimmy Jones can be heard, and our ever-happy protagonist jumps up and runs out the door, his comfortable clothes still hugging his warm body and ready for adventure.


End file.
